


Dying Clownery

by BaneThePsychopath



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, You are a clown, kihyun x reader - Freeform, y/n is genderless, yoo kihyun x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneThePsychopath/pseuds/BaneThePsychopath
Summary: Sleeping Beauty but you are a clown and Kihyun is the spinning wheel.





	Dying Clownery

You screamed. This is it. It’s finally happening. You are finally going to meet Monsta X, your favourite idol group. “I am so blessed,” you sobbed. Slaving your ass through work and bossy clients was so worth it. Around you is a tremendous number of albums. Yes, you bought 500 albums because it was announced that some albums carry a fansign entrance card and you did not bust your ass to not get into a fansign, so you impulsively bought 500 of them. “I cannot believe this,” that is correct, you really can’t. You remember a few weeks ago when you banged your head against the wall when the high of buying 500 albums subsided. “I am a fucking fool.” You told yourself that as you sobbed in the corner, suddenly remembering your math class about possibilities and how you may become one of the impossible.

Oh but you thought wrong.

Your hands shake as you sob and to your right was your humongous mirror. You crawl toward it and stare at yourself as your nasty tears and snot run down your face. “I am a clown,” you say and reach a hand out to the mirror, having a moment.

-

“I am a clown,” you repeat to yourself before clicking add to cart. You bought a clown outfit.

-

“I am a clown,” you mumble to yourself before the monbebe in front of you moves to the next seat. It’s your time to shine. Changkyun laughs, he laughs so hard that Monsta X turns to your direction.

-

Now you’ve past the 6 members with smiles and laughter, and Minhyuk screaming his lungs out but now is the moment you’ve been waiting for: Yoo Kihyun, your bias, the love of your life.

The two of you are face-to-face now and he tries his hardest not laugh. “Yoo Kihyun you don’t understand how much I love you,” you confess.

He gives you that beautiful smile of his, “I love you too, what’s your name?”

"Y/n” You say as you reach a hand out to him. He takes it, “You are the most beautiful monbebe.”

Holy Fuck. You are having a Y/n moment right now. Your face heats up, time is ticking, the fansign is almost over. “May I boop your nose?”

He chuckles, “Sure?”

Everything is in slow motion, the only sound is your breathing. Your hand is reaching out toward his nose, the tip getting closer and closer, Kihyun more confused than ever.

_Boop. _

“Y/N!” Kihyun screams and that was the last thing you heard before falling to the ground in your clown outfit at a Monsta X fansign event.

**Author's Note:**

> I was just really constipated and needed to write something, ANYTHING.
> 
> I swear I do not only write crack, I just really needed to write this.


End file.
